


ain’t tryna be your part-time lover

by kattyshack



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Confessions, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Older Man/Younger Woman, Romance, Sexual Content, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kattyshack/pseuds/kattyshack
Summary: Beth accidentally texts the wrong thing to the wrong number, but all in all Daryl — surprisngly enough, whatever, fuck off — might say “wrong” is all a matter of perspective here.(Alternatively titled:typing…)(title from “what a man gotta do,” by the jonas brothers)
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Comments: 22
Kudos: 165





	ain’t tryna be your part-time lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gutsforgarters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsforgarters/gifts).



> a/n: i haven’t written smut since halloween??? who even am i anymore smh
> 
> and a very happy early birthday to gus, bc who knows if i’ll be able to knock out this caliber of smut again before then, so until further notice consider this ur birthday present!! and also whatever i send u in the mail!! 
> 
> anyway here’s some fuckin’ have fun y’all

Daryl’s pretty sure dropping his phone on his foot just broke his goddamn toe, but it ain’t like he can do anything for a broken toe. Let the thing reset any which way it _wants_ , who the hell cares. 

He’s more concerned with his phone — not the freshly cracked screen, ‘cause fuck it, but what’s _on_ that screen is a whole other fuckin’... _thing_.

He blinks, and blinks again, grips his phone in a sweat-slicked palm, and clicks open the message box. Already seen the damn thing, hasn’t he? He could ignore it — _could_ , only he’s been hard-up for this girl way too long to just pretend he never saw this shit, so actually he _can’t_ , and anyway his treacherous, touch-starved hands have already made the decision for him, and he’s tapping out a reply before he can so much as think about it. 

Thing is, he’s thought about this girl plenty as it is. More than plenty. Pretty sure she went and broke his goddamn brain ages ago, so…

Well, just that it’s no wonder he ain’t so much for thinkin’ things through right now. 

* * *

**BETH:** Hey, Daddy, could you do me a favor?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Think my car’s about to crap out on me again. Could you give me a ride to Mr. Grimes’ tomorrow afternoon so I can babysit the kids?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** uh

yeah

i could do that

 **BETH:** Do what?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** give u a ride to rick’s tmrw 

could take a look at the car too if u want

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** but uh

that other thing u said

uh

 **BETH:** Oh my God

 **DARYL:** hold up a sec

i ain’t mad or nothin

i just

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** didn’t know u was

christ

 **DARYL:** didn’t know you liked that shit

 **DARYL:** but

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Daryl, I’m so sorry, that was a total accident. 

That text was for my dad.

Y’know.

My, um

Actual dad, y’know

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** fuckin 

jesus christ 

**DARYL:** fuck

 **BETH:** I’m real sorry, REALLY, I was just

I was watchin TV and hardly payin attention 

**DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** It’s just one a them stupid dating shows, y’know? Like I know none of it’s real but oh my GOD, it’s just so

You get all caught up in it and stuff

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** So I wasn’t even thinkin, I mean

I wasn’t really lookin at what I was texting

WHO I was textin, I guess

But I wouldn’t just /say/ somethin like that to you

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** I mean

Okay so maybe I thought about it before

Because you ARE really

Um

Y’know

So, yeah, maybe I thought about it some

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Or, fine, a lot!!!

 **BETH:** So I guess it’s not totally outta nowhere for me to call you that.

Only it is, ‘cause I ain’t never really even told you I like you before.

Which I do

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** That’s probably obvious by now, ain’t it?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** So a course I’ve thought about you like that, I mean, you got those real nice arms and everything, and

JEEZ, these real nice hands

And you ARE always bossin me around

And I guess at some point I started, y’know

Liking that

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** So, sure, alright, the whole “C’mon, Daddy, I been a real good girl” thing has maybe occurred to me before, but

 **BETH:** But just in, like

A hypothetical way??

Like you fantasize about it but never think it’s actually gonna happen and that’s fine 

Well, it’s mostly fine

Because the fantasies are r e a l good

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** I don’t even know!!! But the point is I’d never spring somethin like that on you

I don’t even know if you like me how I like you

And I wouldn’t ever pressure you or wanna make you feel weird

 **BETH:** Even though I guess this is pretty weird right now, ain’t it?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** I mean, yeah, DUH, it’s weird

I just told you I like your arms and I wanna call you Daddy oh my God

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** I gotta

I should go, maybe??

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Right, okay, yeah

Just gonna go drown myself in the shower

Keep these texts to yourself, will ya?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Oh my god

* * *

**BETH:** 911 EMERGENCY

 **AMY:** is this a real emergency 

like a “why are you even texting me, CALL THE POLICE” emergency 

in which case…… 

call the police?? or i guess i could avenge u, my sister’s a pretty good lawyer and all

 **AMY:** or did you, idk

“like” one of mr. dixon’s facebook pics from two years ago?

 **BETH:** Daryl doesn’t have FACEBOOK, are you nuts? I don’t even think he’s got a computer.

 **AMY:** so? he’s got a phone

 **BETH:** He’s got a flip phone.

 **AMY:** no he doesn’t those aren’t REAL

 **BETH:** I

Whatever

It’s worse than that, anyway.

 **AMY:** worse??

there’s nothing ““worse”” than getting caught eyeball-deep in your crush’s social media at 3 in the morning on a tuesday

 **BETH:** That’s real specific. 

**AMY:** it’s a universal experience, beth

where’s the coming-of-age movie about /that/, is what i’d like to know

 **BETH:** Is that ALL you’d like to know, or do you wanna know why I texted you in a panic in the first place?

 **AMY:** right

sorry all this talk about tech-y social cues got me like… O.O

i was having like, war flashbacks to that time in the eighth grade where i spent an entire weekend agonizing over my AIM screenname bc i thought the Right One would herald in an entirely new phase in my life in which i would find true love at last

 **AMY:** or whatever

 **BETH:** Yeah, I remember. I was with you all weekend. You ate a whole roll of cookie dough when Chuck McGibbins didn’t immediately ask you out to the pep rally once you locked down “sk8rchick69.”

 **AMY:** it was too edgy i understand that now

 **BETH:** Sure.

 **AMY:** it’s real insensitive of u to bring this up, u know

 **BETH:** Well, frankly, it’s makin me feel better about my own situation right about now, so maybe put your money where that BFF bracelet I got you is and support me. 

**AMY:** it’s like i said, it depends what i’m supporting

what did you do

is it hilarious

 **BETH:** I’m sure YOU’LL think so.

 **AMY:** i’m equal parts offended and titillated. carry on

 **BETH:** Alright, so

I meant to text my dad but the messages got mixed up

So instead I texted Daryl

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** GOD —

“Hey, Daddy, could you do me a favor?”

 **AMY:** you’re right i DO think that’s hilarious

 **BETH:** It’s NOT.

 **AMY:** are u kidding it’s like dinner theater

you been wantin to call that man ~daddy~ since we were sixteen and sorta accidentally watched that porn about loose babysitters

 **BETH:** Can we /not/ talk about that, jeez, I’m gonna be sweatin in church this weekend if you start bringin that up again. 

**AMY:** I THOUGHT IT WAS A NEW BABYSITTERS’ CLUB MOVIE OKAY

god let it go

 **BETH:** I DID

YOU brought it up!

 **AMY:** um whatever

you just Exposed urself in mr. dixon’s DMs so i don’t think /i’m/ the one causing problems here

 **BETH:** It’s not my fault, okay

 **AMY:** uh-huh

y’know, some ppl might call this a freudian slip

 **BETH:** Freud’s studies have been almost unanimously debunked, alright!!!

 **AMY:** whatever

u still want on that dick

call me when “psychology today” reports on THAT

 **BETH:** I didn’t MEAN TO

It was an accident

 **AMY:** yeah that’s why i said it was a “slip”

 **BETH:** Daryl’s name just happens to be RIGHT THERE under my dad’s number.

 **AMY:** right yeah i know the alphabet 

**BETH:** If anything, this is all Daryl’s fault, really.

 **AMY:** oh yeah?

 **BETH:** Yeah

He should’ve, y’know

Changed his name

 **AMY:** what, he should’ve had some kinda premonition that you were gonna call him daddy?

 **BETH:** ………yes

 **AMY:** puh-lease. like that would’ve helped i bet it’s all he thinks about

 **BETH:**!!!!! WHAT

 **AMY:** oooh yah 

he wants to pop that pussy, big time

 **BETH:** Why! Do you say things!!!

 **AMY:** like in general?

because, BETH ANNE, i am your FRIEND

and a conduit of the Lord

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Are you tryna tell me that THE LORD told you to say

what you just said

 **AMY:** yeah He works in mysterious ways

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** ps don’t be such a prude idk who you think u are

you’re the one with the daddy kink

 **BETH:** It was an ACCIDENT.

 **AMY:** so was jimmy

that doesn’t stop him from living to his full potential 

**BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** sort of

he does his best i guess idk he’s stupid

 **BETH:** Amy!!! FOCUS. 

**AMY:** i AM focused 

you just don’t like what i have to say

 **BETH:** Because you’re not saying anything helpful!

What do I DO

 **AMY:** tell him it was an ~ a c c i d e n t ~

you’re fond of that one

 **BETH:** I DID.

But then he kept TYPING, and you know me, I panicked and I just

Kept talking

 **AMY:** LOL what did you say??

“sorry for calling you daddy, it was an accident”

“BUT ACTUALLY…” 

????

 **BETH:** PRETTY MUCH

 **AMY:** no not ““pretty much””

where’s my screenshot HARLOT

 **BETH:** Sigh.

 **BETH:** [ATTACHMENT: 3 IMAGES]

 **AMY:** oh lawd

XD

 **BETH:** It’s not funny.

 **AMY:** no actually it is tho.

what did he say??

 **BETH:** I think he’s still typing. 

**AMY:** XD XD

u probably gave him a stroke

 **BETH:** Or he’s filing a restraining order.

 **AMY:** nah he can’t bang-a-lang w you if he has a restraining order

 **BETH:**!!! He doesn’t wanna do that!!

 **AMY:** yes?? he does????

he looks at you like he wants to get arrested 

**BETH:**?? I’m twenty-one!

 **AMY:** no i know

but that look he gets in his eye is textbook Public Indecency 

**BETH:** What look? There ain’t no look!

Shut up.

 **AMY:** OH there is A Look

here, there’s even a song about it —

 **AMY:** [ATTACHMENT: >LINK: Eric Carmen: “Hungry Eyes”<]

 **BETH:** NOT. HELPING.

 **AMY:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

never said i was gonna

 **BETH:** Does that mean you’re not gonna at all??

 **AMY:** i mean, basically, yeah, you’re on your own. trust me it’s for the best.

text me after you get laid

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** mr. dixon’s a real determined guy i probably won’t hear from you for three days minimum once he gets his hands on u

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** good for him tbh

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** d’you think he’d accept a high-five? i kinda wanna high-five him

 **BETH:** WHAT FOR

 **AMY:** for knockin’ boots with my best friend

 **BETH:** Lord Jesus… 

**AMY:** ^^^ u owe me a dollar for every time mr. dixon makes u say that with a sexual undertone

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** oh who’m i kiddin

a sexual OVERTURE

bring on the trumpets and shit

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** bless

 **BETH:** BLOCKED

* * *

**DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Daryl, you been typing for half an hour. I KNOW you ain’t got that much to say.

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** the hell’s that s’posed to mean?

 **BETH:** You NEVER talk that much.

 **DARYL:** well damn not like i can get a word in edgewise with ur chatty ass anyways

 **BETH:** Sweet talker.

 **DARYL:** girl i swear to god 

i’m gonna push u into a pond

 **BETH:** Mr. Dixon, are you flirting with me?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** what

no

u don’t like ponds what the fuck

 **BETH:** I like ponds!!

 **DARYL:** not that one out back by the woods u don’t

 **BETH:** That one’s HAUNTED. 

**DARYL:** ain’t fuckin haunted

 **BETH:** How would you know??

 **DARYL:** k why don’t u find out for me after i push u in there

 **BETH:** What is WRONG with you??

 **DARYL:** could ask u the same goddamn thing

 **BETH:** Guess you could, only that conversation would take ages and I dunno who’s got the patience for it.

 **DARYL:** fuck off

ain’t nothing wrong with u girl

 **BETH:** Think you might be flirting with me again.

 **DARYL:** god damn it 

think i usually am

 **BETH:** You //think//??

 **DARYL:** yeah i don’t fuckin know

 **BETH:** How do you not know?

 **DARYL:** how the hell would i? i don’t do this shit, beth

don’t know what the hell i’m doin with you most a the time

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** You wanna do somethin with me?

 **DARYL:** fuckin don’t mess with me girl

 **BETH:** I’m not messin with you.

I know I screwed up earlier, and it was all some crazy mistake, but it’s not /really/, ‘cause I ain’t sorry that we ended up havin to talk about it. 

**DARYL:** jesus

u didn’t screw up

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** i ain’t sorry either

 **BETH:** Alright, then. Good.

So I guess we’d better actually talk about it, huh?

 **DARYL:** shit i guess so

 **BETH:** Well /I/ already told you I like you. So. 

Ahem.

 **DARYL:** smartass

 **BETH:** :)

 **DARYL:** don’t make that fuckin face at me jesus

 **BETH:** ◕‿◕

 **DARYL:** what the fuck

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** don’t send me more of that shit alright damn i like you

 **BETH:** :D

 **DARYL:** knock that shit off

 **BETH:** Yes, sir.

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** you tryna start somethin with me here?

 **BETH:** I dunno. :)

You want me to start something with you?

 **DARYL:** depends what ur up to

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable or nothin. 

**DARYL:** think u got that backwards

 **BETH:** You don’t ever make me uncomfortable. I like the way you make me feel, like I’m in charge and I can hold my own. Like you’re on my side. That’s important to me. Part of why I like you so much.

 **DARYL:** beth

 **DARYL:** god damn it girl

 **BETH:** What?

 **DARYL:** you know i ain’t no good at talkin

said it urself

 **BETH:** I know. That’s alright. Maybe I can just keep goin and instead of just TYPING the whole time, you could actually tell me what it is you wanna say.

 **DARYL:** not gonna tell u anything, u don’t drop the fuckin sass

 **BETH:** And what you gonna do if I don’t?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** DON’T start that again. 

**DARYL:** girl don’t tell me what i can and can’t do

thought i was s’posed to be tellin you

 **BETH:** Yeah, you are, but I said I could ease you into it first.

 **DARYL:** nah

if we’re gonna do this, i wanna do it

 **BETH:** Alright. :)

 **DARYL:** what’d i say about makin that face?

 **BETH:** … :(

 **DARYL:** jesus don’t gimme that either

 **BETH:** What you want me to give you instead?

 **DARYL:** keep tellin me what you was sayin earlier

bout what you been thinkin about me

 **BETH:** Oh, jeez, all sorts of things. Don’t even know if you’d like half of em.

 **DARYL:** try me

 **BETH:** Thought you were supposed to be the bashful one here.

 **DARYL:** ain’t goddamn bashful

 **BETH:** :D

 **DARYL:** i fuckin swear to god

 **BETH:** I’m nervous!

 **DARYL:** ain’t gonna get mad or nothin

just wanna know what you think about

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** can tell u what i think about if u want

 **BETH:** You think about me, too?

 **DARYL:** fuck yeah i do

woulda told you that earlier if you’d’ve shut the hell up long enough for me to finish somethin

 **BETH:** You should type faster.

 **DARYL:** yeah an you should mind the way u fuckin talk to me

 **BETH:** So what you’re sayin is, you want me to be a good girl for you. 

**DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** DARYL. Jesus. 

**DARYL:** you wanna be a good girl for me, you’d best be fuckin patient, hear me?

 **BETH:** Sorry, Daddy. :P

I can be good. 

**DARYL:** jesus

 **BETH:** :) what?

 **DARYL:** don’t fuckin smirk at me you know goddamn /what/

 **DARYL:** think about shutting up that smart mouth a urs a lot

kissin you

wanna hear some other sounds outta you that ain’t all talkin

 **BETH:** Yeah? What you wanna hear?

Wanna get me moaning, Daddy?

 **DARYL:** christ yeah

 **BETH:** Think you could do that easy.

 **DARYL:** that right? 

wanna tell me how?

 **BETH:** Ain’t that naughty?

 **DARYL:** fuck me yeah it is

 **BETH:** Thought you wanted me to be your good girl?

 **DARYL:** just want you to be my girl

want you to lemme do what i want to you

an i wanna make you come

u gonna tell me how to do that for you?

 **BETH:** Oh, God. Wanna hear you keep talkin to me like that.

 **DARYL:** yeah what else u want?

could just kiss you all damn night

think about that all the goddamn time, just layin u out in my bed and kissin you til you wanna know what my mouth’d feel like on your pussy too

 **DARYL:** cause i wanna know that too. wanna get my tongue up your cunt swear to god half the time i’m just thinkin about pushin u up on a wall or somethin and eatin your pussy til you pull my goddamn hair out

 **BETH:** Daryl, God

Ain’t nobody ever done that for me before

 **DARYL:** why the fuck not?

 **BETH:** Dunno. None of em ever brought it up.

 **DARYL:** fuckin ex boyfriends piss me the hell off

i’m gonna eat your pussy so good you ain’t ever gonna need another one of them dumbass kids anyway

 **BETH:** Want me all to yourself, huh?

Thought I had to share if I wanted to be a nice girl. 

**DARYL:** fuck that. ain’t gotta be nice

just gotta do what i say

can you do that for me?

 **BETH:** Yeah, I’ll be good for you. 

**DARYL:** yeah? better tell me what you want me to do to u, then

 **BETH:** Wanna watch you finger me

God, I love watchin your hands gettin all greased up when you’re workin on your bike

Think about that all the time, want you to touch me ‘stead of wiping em clean. Want your handprints all over me. 

**DARYL:** where?

 **BETH:** Anywhere I can see em. On my thighs, want you to spread my legs far enough apart so you can get between them. 

You’re so much bigger than me, God, could probably split me in half if you wanted to.

 **DARYL:** ain’t gonna

gonna get you wet with my fingers, fuck you nice an slow at first

 **BETH:** Want you to hold me down tight while you’re

While you’re fucking me

 **BETH:** God, I just wanna feel you on top of me like that

 **DARYL:** christ

 **DARYL:** you touchin urself?

 **BETH:** Some. That alright with you, Daddy?

 **DARYL:** shit. yeah. you thinkin about me touchin you instead?

 **BETH:** Uh-huh. Dunno if I could come otherwise.

 **DARYL:** you gonna get off?

 **BETH:** Not yet.

 **DARYL:** good. don’t want u to yet. better stop before you do.

 **BETH:** C’mon, please, you got me wantin to come so bad. 

**DARYL:** nuh uh

 **BETH:** What else you want? Want me to keep talkin to you?

 **DARYL:** it ain’t that, just

 **DARYL:** this ain’t all i want

 **BETH:** What’s not?

 **DARYL:** fuckin around with u on the phone

want somethin else

want it to be more n that

 **BETH:** You do?

 **DARYL:** yeah

if u want

 **BETH:** What do /you/ want? Right now.

 **DARYL:** wanna see u

 **BETH:** Like a picture?

 **DARYL:** nah

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** You want me to come over?

 **DARYL:** yeah

 **BETH:** Be there in twenty. 

* * *

When Beth knocks on his door, Daryl’s not thinking any more than he’s been all day — couldn’t, even if he wanted to, because if she hadn’t busted his brain _before_ this all started, well, she absolutely fuckin’ has since. 

He’s been wantin’ her long enough, anyhow. Might as well do somethin’ about it. 

So he yanks open the door, yanks her inside, and kisses her hard on the mouth while she’s still trodding on his toes on her way inside. 

A surprised little _mmph!_ escapes her when he does it, but he swallows that down, and the moan that follows it. Her lips don’t need much coaxing to part beneath his, to let his tongue lick all needy and eager, _clumsy_ , into her mouth. His palms span her hips and her fingers curl into his shirtfront, tugging him closer ‘til she’s trodding on his toes again, stepping up onto his feet and pressing the sharp angles of her body flush against the broad planes of his. 

Don’t matter how much she’s stepping on it, though, Daryl’s almost entirely forgotten that one of his toes is probably broken. Forgotten just about everything that isn’t the fact that Beth’s mouth is warm like summer afternoons on the beach and tastes like strawberry bubblegum. 

Hot and sweet and _wet_ , and a deep groan rumbles in his chest when he thinks about how her pussy’s gonna be all those things, too. 

She nips at his bottom lip, sucks it between her teeth and pulls that groan right outta his chest and down into her throat. She hums, wraps her arms around his neck and soothes the teeth marks she left behind with her tongue, sweeping it back and forth gently, languidly, ‘til she thrusts it back into his mouth to tangle with his. 

Fucking _Christ_ , girl’s gonna goddamn kill him before he can so much as feel her up. He couldn't even be all that pissed if she did, only he ain’t about to fuckin’ _die_ before he’s got her off at least twice.

Nah. Fuck that, Daryl thinks when her hips rock up against his, when she moans all pretty into his mouth. _Three_ times, or he ain’t goin’ anywhere except deeper into her cunt. 

Beth’s breath is coming up short and he thinks his is, too — must be what that sharp knot of pain in his chest is — so Daryl lets her lips go, breath rushing hard through his nose as he moves on to her neck, ‘cause ain’t _no way_ he’s takin’ his mouth off her now. 

That is, ‘til her chest shudders with a soft laugh and she says, “Well, ain’t _that_ a surprise.”

He pulls back a little, frowns a little more at her dark eyes and pink cheeks, because far as he knows, those things means he’s doin’ something _right_ , but now she’s gone and thrown him off the rails. 

His voice is rough, cracked like old pavement, when he asks, “Hell’re you talkin’ about?”

“Didn’t expect you to haul off and kiss me soon as you opened the door.”

His eye twitches. _Shit._ “‘M sorry.”

When Beth smiles, his shoulders relax, and she rubs out the rest of the tension with slow, careful hands. 

“Don’t gotta be. I said it was a surprise, not that I didn’t like it.” Her hands slip to his neck, fingers nestle deep into his hair. Christ, he wants her to pull it. “Kinda like surprises, actually. All sorts of ‘em.”

“That right?” he murmurs, hardly even thinkin’ about what he says ‘cause Beth’s scrubbing her fingertips through his hair, nails scratching lightly against his scalp. She’s just about got him fuckin’ _melting_ , goddamn putty in her hands.

“Mm-huh.” Her nose knocks his when she nods. Sweet bubblegum breath fans across his mouth, makes it buzz for another taste of hers. “You got any more for me, Daddy?”

 _That_ snaps him outta the stupor she’d been puttin’ him in. His fingers flex on her hips, grip tightens, ‘cause if she’s gonna be like _that_ , well, he’s pretty sure that means he’s in charge.

“Yeah,” he says, words coming up hoarse like he’s already been fucking her, “think I might.”

Should put his money where his mouth is, so he doesn’t waste another second. He gets one arm across her back, and the other braced around the backs of her thighs, hauls her up so quick she doesn’t have time to hop off his feet and outta reach.

Girl sure can _shout_ , though. 

“Dammit,” he grunts, even as he walks further into the apartment where the sitting room is. “Gonna bust my damn eardrums, you keep that up.”

“Jeez, _sorry_.” Beth rolls her eyes. Got a real attitude for someone who just shrieked bloody murder for no damn reason. “Caught me by surprise, is all.”

Daryl huffs, nudges the coffee table aside with his decidedly _un_ broken foot. “Jus’ said you like those.”

“Not when you go _manhandling_ me, I don’t.”

“Nah.” He slaps her on the ass, then drops her onto his couch. “Think you like that alright.”

Now it’s Beth who’s huffin’, but she don’t do near as convincing a job of it, since she’s gotta bite back a smile to do it at all. 

“Never thought I’d see you smug, Mr. Dixon,” she says, curling her fingers in the hem of his shirt and giving it a good _tug_ — good enough to urge him down on his knees between her legs, but that’s fine by him ‘cause it’s where he’d been planning on spending the rest of his day, anyway. 

Daryl doesn’t say anything to that smartass remark of hers, just braces his hands on her thighs and captures her mouth in another kiss. Maybe that’ll tell her everything he wants to — that, yeah, she ain’t never seen him _smug_ , but he never thought he’d get to tell her how much he wants her, either, so what the hell’d he have to be smug about before now? 

Maybe he should just nut up and say it for real, but… Well, he ain’t no good with shit like that. Maybe he’ll get better at it, but right now he thinks kissing her’s just gonna have to do.

Seems to be just fine by her. She’s kissing him, too, just like she had at the first — no holds back, nothin’, she just goes right along with him like she’s been doin’ a fair bit of thinking about this, just like he has. Which, judging by all them messages, she _has_. 

Beth’s got a lot more finesse to her kiss than he’s got to his, though. Got a rhythm to it that he’s almost certainly disrupting. Daryl can chalk that up to impatience on his part, _eagerness_ , ‘cause he’s slobbering all over her like some big mangy mutt and it’s makin’ her _giggle_. The sound reverberates in her throat, shakes her all up ‘til she’s trembling, Daryl can feel it with every sweep of his hands up her ribcage, in the pucker of her lips against his, can taste it with every forward thrust of his tongue. 

There’s a soft _thu-ump!_ to either side of him when Beth shucks off her flip-flops. Her thighs hike up on either side of his hips, and when he sucks hard on her tongue he can feel her toes curl where they’re pressed against his leg. Every move he’s got is unpracticed, but it’s got her squirming regardless, got her arching those slim hips up to meet his broader ones. 

“Girl” — Christ, he can barely talk, the words come out on a shudder as he tries to catch his breath — “keep that up, an’ we’re doin’ fuck-all else but kissin’.” 

So of course she goes and does it again, rocking her hips _up_ and planting her mouth behind his ear to lick and whisper, “Thought you said you could kiss me all night?”

“Could,” he concedes, because he really _could_ , only… “But I wanna know if you’re still wet for me.”

He never thought he could say shit like this; never thought about it at all, really. Texting it to her had been alright — so far as he feels about _texting_ , anyway, mostly it drives him nuts — but it hadn’t been what he wanted. If they were gonna do this, he wanted to do it for real, even if that meant he’s actually gotta say this shit out loud. 

But Beth wants it, and it ain’t so hard to do anything so long as it’s for this girl. 

If he thought that was gonna make her stop, though, he’s got another thing comin’, ‘cause she moans and arches up _higher_ , harder, like she’s trying to climb him, ride him right there through their clothes on his living room floor. 

Actually, he thinks he’d be alright with that.

 _Thinks_ , but ain’t about to let it happen. Not _today_ , anyway, ‘cause he’s got plans for today that are gonna involve getting her pants off, if nothing else. 

So he leans back, far enough to worm a hand between them to unsnap her shorts. “You want me to find out for myself, huh? See if I gotta get my fingers in you, that right?”

“Don’t _gotta_ ,” Beth assures him, and he can tell as much once his fingertips rasp against the damp cotton past her parted zipper. _Jesus._ “But I want you to.”

Well, fuck him, he wants to, too. 

He yanks at her shorts to get them outta the way, and Beth helps him along by kicking them the rest of the way off. Things fling right off her ankle and over the lamp, so that the room grows a fraction dimmer, but Daryl can still make out the cherry pattern on her underwear, so it ain’t _too_ dark by any means. Can see the damp spot between her spread legs, too.

“Christ, that’s my good girl,” he mutters, quiet enough that she shouldn’t be able to hear him, but the little moan that breaks past her lips says otherwise. Fine by him — embarrassing as all hell, but _fine_ , if it’s gonna help get her off. 

Daryl sits up on his knees, cups her cunt in his hand and squeezes, so that she jerks up, seeking friction, like maybe she wants him to touch her harder. He leans in to suck sloppy kisses down her neck, to listen to her moan right up in his ear, so he can’t hear anything else but the breath rushing outta her like she’s just run every acre that makes up her family’s farm. 

“Want me to getcha off like this?” he wants to know, shoves his hand past her waistband so she knows exactly _how_. He scratches his blunt nails through her pubic hair, smooths two fingers down her lips, teasing her. Fucking torturing himself. “How you want it, huh? Gotta tell me.”

Her grip bites hard into his shoulder; Daryl can see the muscles in her arm flexing, tensed up, and it makes _him_ tense up, too, makes him hard in a second. Shit’s _uncomfortable_ , so he undoes his fly, too, gives himself some breathing room before he busts a goddamn nut before he even gets to touch her.

Actually. Better get to it, just in case.

He doesn’t wait for Beth’s answer before he sinks a finger inside of her, rubs his thumb over her clit. Her hold on him gets tighter, her sharp little sighs louder, her body curved out toward him ‘til it’s just her ass on the edge of his couch. Girl’s fixin’ to topple off the damn thing, but if she does Daryl figures he can make her come with her back flat on his floor just fine. 

That ain’t gonna be any more comfortable than leaving his dick in his jeans, though, so Daryl wraps his free arm around her waist, holding her still best he can while he fucks her with his fingers. 

“ _Jesus_ , Daryl,” she gasps when he adds a second one, curls it just as soon as he gets inside of her. “ _God_ , dammit, do that again.”

She’s _whining_ , mewling, taking the Lord’s name in vain like she don’t give a shit about gettin’ into heaven if she’s not gonna come first. 

“Shouldn’t be givin’ you shit, you gonna mouth off at me like that,” he bites back, but. Fuck it. He curls his fingers again, hitting some sweet spot inside of her that makes her cry out like she’s had some kinda divine vision, and rubs faster at her clit while he’s at it ‘cause, god _damn_ , does that shit sound good. “Jus’ doin’ it ‘cause I wanna make you come, got that?”

She nods so fast that her chin bumps his cheek, nearly gives him a damn black eye but, just like the broken toe, ain’t like he fuckin’ cares. 

Only thing he cares about is how wet she is, drenching his fingers as he works at it; how loud she gets, and how he wants to get her _louder_ ; the roll of her hips into his cupped palm, the way they spasm when he does somethin’ she especially likes, and he locks that up tight in his memory so he can do it again next time. Hasn’t even made her come yet and he’s already thinkin’ ahead. 

He’d rather make her come with her thighs on either side of his head first, so he pulls his fingers out with a squelch that makes his cock twitch, and sucks his fingers into his mouth to lap up the taste of her. Ain’t like no strawberry bubblegum, after all, but he wants to get his tongue up her pussy and seek out whatever the hell it is makes her so goddamn _sweet_. 

Beth whines when he lets her go. He snaps her waistband against her stomach, making her jump, tells her, raspy, wrecked, with what’s left of his voice, “Ain’t done yet.” He slurps the last of her come off his fingers, snaps her underwear again. “Get these outta my way.”

“Yes, _sir_ ,” she grumbles, but her mouth kicks up in a grin as she does what she’s told. 

Once she’s nudged them to the side — not tossed over the lamp like her shorts, though Daryl wouldn't have minded, really — he roots down between her legs to suck marks onto her inner thighs. There’s wet patches there, too, trails of her oncoming orgasm, and he licks up the taste of her pussy before he gets his mouth on the real thing. 

He groans when Beth’s hands card through his hair, scratching at his scalp the way she did when they was kissin’ earlier, fingers tightening in the overgrown strands as he pants hot and damp like the summer evening outside, his own moans shattering all over her skin as he bruises it up with his mouth. 

His tongue’s humming, itching to get into her cunt, and he can’t take much more waiting, ‘til Beth jerks him back half an inch to ask, “What’re you — what’re you doin’?”

Daryl’s mouth pulls into a scowl, ‘cause why did she _stop him_? “What I goddamn _said_ I was gonna do.”

“Oh.” Beth blinks, and _her_ lips pull into an apologetic sorta smile. “I, um. Thought maybe you were just sayin’ that.”

What the fuck? “Don’t say shit I’m gonna do unless I mean it.”

“Yeah, I shoulda figured.” Her smile quirks up a little higher. Fuck, she looks good like that, smilin’ at him while he’s on his knees for her. “But, um, you don't gotta —”

“Girl, shut the hell up.” He huffs, sucks on the patch of skin where her tan line ends. “Only thing I wanna hear outta you is how good this feels, or if you want me to stop.”

Beth’s eyes are dark, pupils blown wide, but they spark with a sorta brightness when he talks to her like that. She ain’t stopped smiling, neither, just shuffles her fingers through his hair and says, high and sweet as a church song, “Whatever you say, Daddy.”

Son of a _bitch_. 

That’s more than good enough for him. Now that they’re here, he doesn’t know what he’s waited so long for, anyway, so he clamps his mouth over her cunt and licks up her slit, hot and filthy and overeager, maybe, but — 

Well, thing is, for all he’d talked about it — for all he’s _thought_ about it, obsessive and endless and in _graphic detail_ — he doesn’t actually know what he’s doing. But, then again, nobody’s ever done this to Beth before, anyway; she said so herself. So he figures they can figure it out together — the best way to make her come with his head buried between her thighs. He’s expressly _more than willing_ to give it a few trial runs. 

So far, so good. Girl’s about to hit him with some irrefutable brain damage, the way her legs are tightening on either side of his skull, but Daryl’s never been all that clever to start with, so he figures he can take it without changin’ much about him. Besides, the flex of her muscles — Jesus god _damn_ , but the ripple of her leg muscles could make him come untouched if he thinks about ‘em hard enough — must mean he’s doing this right, so he’s willing to risk the MRI or what the fuck ever. 

It’s kinda like kissing her, ‘cause he ain’t got no _finesse_ here, either, but he’s enthusiastic enough that she’s responding with just as much. Practically riding his face, the way her hips thrust to meet every swipe of his tongue. He’s got one hand on her thigh and he can feel it jump when he swirls his tongue around her clit, feels it shudder when he moves back inside of her to lap up her come. 

She’s all some sweet sorta musk here between her legs; makes him think of late nights by the river, camping at the height of sticky summer, humid afternoons spent sweating and sippin’ on cold beer. But, fuck him, her pussy’s so much better than a Guinness; thinks he could go sober so long as Beth let him eat her cunt every time he wanted a buzz. 

_Fuck_ , but he wants to get, just, fuckin’ rip-roarin’ _drunk_ on her. 

He sits up straighter, hauls her legs up higher, over his shoulders, spreading her wide open so he can lick into every corner of her dripping cunt. Gets her goin’ on a full-body shudder when he does that, gets her hands pushing through her own hair and holdin’ on tight. 

“You like that, huh?” he wants to know, voice muffled but rough as he keeps at it. “Wanna come for me? Gonna be a good girl an’ come in my mouth, ain’t you?” 

“Yeah,” she gasps out, eyes screwed shut tight and another moan goddamn _ripping_ outta her throat when he sucks on her pussy like he’d done his fingers. “ _Yeah_ , c’mon, please, I wanna come for you.”

“C’mon, girl,” he urges her still, thumbs at her clit some more as he licks into her. “Gotta fuckin’ give it to me. Still wanna fuck you, Beth, wanna feel you come on my dick, too, wanna getcha off like this first.”

“Uh-huh.” She’s nodding, whole body frantic as she moves her hips along with his mouth, fingers catching, twisting, into the mess of her ponytail. “Yeah, I — _oooh_ , oh, _God_ , _mmmm_ —”

He doesn’t take his mouth off her as she hits her peak, _hell_ no, he drinks down her orgasm like he hasn’t had a taste of water in days and she’s his goddamn oasis. 

He cleans her up best he can, replacing tracks of come with his own spit as he laps up every last bit of her release. His dick’s throbbing, impatient for its own, but he’ll fuckin’ _get to it_ in a minute, alright, damn. 

Beth’s still trembling with her aftershocks when Daryl picks her up, swings her into his arms, ignoring the crick in his sore knees that he’s only noticing after the fact. Oh, well; he’d planned on getting her into his bed, anyway, so he guesses his knees’ll thank him for it now. 

“Think I might’ve ruined your couch,” Beth says, the words coming slow and honeyed outta her mouth. She stretches in his arms and hums like a contented kitten, and Daryl holds her a little tighter as he kicks open his bedroom door.

“Don’t mind,” he mutters, because he doesn’t. Ain’t gonna be mad if his furniture smells like her pussy, what is he, a goddamn idiot? “Think I got most of it, anyway.”

Her already flushed cheeks glare a little brighter at that, but it makes her laugh, too. “Boy, you sure do gotta mouth on you, huh?”

“Dunno. You tell me.”

That makes her kick up her feet and laugh harder — girl actually fuckin’ _whoops!_ — and damn if he don’t feel his swollen, sated lips twitch in response. 

He drops her onto his bed with a little bounce, and she pushes the comforter aside so her bare ass ain’t sitting on it. Didn’t care about his damn couch, he sure as hell ain’t gonna worry about a blanket, but he’s not gonna snap at her about it, either. 

Instead, he presses a kiss to her cheek and rumbles in her ear, “Still want me to fuck you?”

Christ, he still can’t believe he’s got the balls to say this shit. If he gives any thought to it, yeah, he knows it’s all for Beth, but it’s for him, too, ‘cause he _likes_ makin’ her feel the way he does. Not thinking too much about it’s good, though, otherwise he’s gonna psych himself the fuck out here and that’s the last thing he wants to do, ‘specially with Beth waiting on him.

She nods in answer to his question, presses her own kiss to the underside of his jaw where stubble gives way to smoother skin. Makes him goddamn _shake_ , but he manages to tell her, “Get the rest’a them clothes off for me, huh? Be right back.”

He leaves her to it, and heads back down the short hallway to the bathroom. 

He doesn’t have any condoms lying around — not like he ever has occasion to use ‘em — but Merle keeps the bathroom stocked up, but good, ‘cause he likes to use Daryl’s spare bedroom to bring home whatever one-night stand he picks up. Doesn’t like bringing women back to his own place, apparently it’s too _intimate_ or whatever other dumb shit Merle’s usually spewin’, but Daryl can’t complain when his brother kicks in for the rent.

Can’t complain now, either, when he grabs a pack of condoms from under the sink. Merle can bitch about it later if he wants, but he’ll probably just give Daryl shit about it for a couple weeks instead. 

Whatever. He’ll take his brother’s dumbass jokes if it means he can fuck Beth through an entire box of condoms first. Probably won’t make it past one or two — ain’t fuckin’ eighteen anymore, is he? — but he doesn’t plan on either of them leaving his bed anytime soon, so better safe than sorry. 

Beth’s sat up in his bed, waiting for him with not a stitch on her now, not so much as a sheet covering her. 

Fuckin’ _good_.

She grins when he stops dead in his tracks, eyes raking over her, cock twitching in his undone pants. 

“See?” Beth says, like she’s real fuckin’ pleased with herself. “Told you I could be good for you, Daddy.”

“Yeah.” Daryl swallows so hard his throat clicks. “Yeah, that’s — Christ. That’s real good, sweetheart.”

She presses her lips together, still smiling as she gives him a once-over. “You gonna be good for me, too?”

He’s gonna have a fucking heart attack, is what he’s gonna do, she keeps lookin’ at him like that. 

But she’s got a point — she’s naked as hell, and all he’s done this whole time is unzip his jeans, so he pushes those off and yanks his shirt over his head, too. Ain’t too bothered by the scars on his back, ‘cause Beth’s seen them before, back when he popped his shoulder at the farm and Hershel had to patch him up. Beth’s seen ‘em and she _knows_ , just like he’s seen that scar on her wrist. They don’t talk about it, but they get it, and that’s enough. 

Maybe that’s why he’s never been able to goddamn stop thinkin’ about her. _Maybe_ , but whatever the reason, he couldn’t ever shake her and he hardly even wanted to. 

Especially not now, when he’s shuffling up his mattress to meet her, rolling on the condom so he can fuck her, so he can feel her come again and know _he’s_ the one that done that to her — know he’s the one that’s gone and made her smile like that, too. 

When he leans over her, bears her back into the pile of flat pillows he’s absolutely gonna have to replace if he wants her to keep coming over (and he _does_ ), Beth catches him in a kiss, molding her pretty mouth to his grungy one like she can’t tell the difference between them. Like she doesn’t care that there is one at all. Like it don’t _matter_ , ‘cause she wants him same as he wants her and, fuck, he can’t goddamn believe an accidental text spiraled out into _this_.

Beth kisses him long and slow, sweet like everything else about her, all sugar and honey. He could get lost in this shit, only she murmurs right into his mouth, “So you wanna fuck me or not?”

He huffs a laugh against her lips, taps her sharp on the thigh. “Better watch that smartass mouth.”

“Or what?” she teases, and does it some more when she rocks her hips up, ‘til the head of his dick notches against her opening. Her breath is so fuckin’ _hot_ when she whispers, all hushed but enough to set him off like a bottle rocket, “Ain’t I been a good girl for you, Daddy?”

“Fuck.” Daryl hisses between his teeth, hands clenching hard into his sheets. “Fuckin’ — _yeah_ , ‘cept for that smart goddamn mouth.”

“Aw, c’mon —” She’s wheedling, whining again, windin’ him up and he can’t take another second of it, he fucking _can’t_ —

He cuts off that smartass grin of hers with a gasp, when he pushes inside of her, fucking into her slow but sudden, and she takes every inch like she’s been waiting for him to come fill her up with how much he wants her. 

And, Jesus, that’s a lot. Doesn’t know how he’s gonna last more than a damn minute, it’s so much. 

He tries to keep it steady, he really does, goes along with Beth when she wraps her hands around his hips to guide him into fucking her just right, and turns out it’s just right for him, too. A little faster now, steady, so that the headboard beats like a heart up against the wall. Lucky thing it’s an outer one, otherwise he’d have some asshole neighbor to deal with in the morning, at best, but there ain’t nothin’ on the other side but an alleyway two floors below, so he and Beth can get the headboard bangin’ hard as they want. 

Which, turns out, is pretty damn hard.

“That alright?” he grits out, as he palms one of her tits and gives a hard, sharp stroke inside of her that makes her fuckin’ _grunt_. “Feels good?”

“Yes, _God_ , yes.” Beth flexes her hips up, _shit_ , she moves so good underneath him. Thinks she’d move pretty good on top of him, too, maybe even better, but that’s gonna have to wait ‘til next time ‘cause he don’t think his dick could handle it now. 

Her heels are digging into his ass, nails biting into his hips, leaving behind bruises and shocks of pain and he loves every goddamn sting she’s givin’ to him. The harder she holds him, the harder he fucks her, rattling his teeth along with the headboard, arms coming up around Beth’s head to protect her from slamming into it. 

Her mouth drops open around another groan, sharp and sweet, and she goddamn _begs_ him to “ _Oh_ , do that again.”

Gonna pop a damn hip, he keeps this up, but fuck it, he’s got health insurance. So he does it again, another sharp swivel that takes him back to that spot that makes her toes curl into his spine. 

“Need you to come,” he tells her. He thrusts _hard_ , deep as he can get, his eyes just about cross with the way it feels when her pussy sucks him in and holds him there. “Jesus, Beth, need you to come, feels so fuckin’ good, I can’t fuckin’ —”

“Think you can,” she retorts, _laughing_ even as she groans, guttural and wrecked. “You been fuckin’ me _real_ good.”

Fuckin’ _lord_ , only this girl could be this much of a smartass when he’s goddamn balls-deep inside of her, Jesus. 

_“Brat.”_ The word grinds out just as he grinds his hips, pushing relentlessly back and forth into her hot cunt. “Goddamn fuckin’ _brat_ , how many times I gotta tell you about watchin’ your damn language, huh? Shouldn’t let you come again, you gonna act like that —”

“Nuh-uh.” Beth clutches at him, bringing him closer, so that he falls right on top of her, sweat-slicked bodies sticking together in an obscene melody of slapping skin. “ _No_ , you gotta let me come, Daryl, don’t you wanna make me come? Feels so good when you do that for me, don’t think ‘m ever gonna want anybody else —”

“Goddamn _right_ , you ain’t,” he bites out, pissed the hell off at the mere thought of it. Paint’s chipping off the wall now, coming off in flakes every time the bed hits the wall, dusting the pillows and Beth’s pretty pale hair in shades of burnished caramel. 

Daryl buries his face in that hair, frizzy clouds of blonde that he’s combing through with clumsy, desperate hands as he keeps up the pace Beth set when they started fucking. 

“Ain’t gonna let anybody else _look_ at you, ain’t gonna let ‘em fuckin’ near you, girl, you hear me? You’re all mine, ain’t you?” He swears, thick and furious and _needy_ , as he tangles their fingers together. “Gotta tell me, Beth — you gotta be all mine, baby, gotta tell me.”

“I’m yours,” she says, not a second’s hesitation to it. She pulls their held hands between their thrusting bodies, urges his fingers to her clit and he goes willingly. “‘M all yours, Daddy — _Daryl,_ Jesus, I promise, ‘m just yours, all yours —”

A sharp shock, a shudder, passes through his body as he comes to the sweet sound of those words in his ear. Beth’s coming, too, he can feel her walls pulse around his dick, the high cry of his name even as he groans hers into her hair, again and again and goddamn _again_ , he can’t stop, doesn’t _wanna_ stop. 

But he does, eventually, and so does she, coming down from that high and fuckin’ melting into each other like all that sweat and come doesn’t bother either of them. Daryl fights not to collapse on top of her, but eases himself down slow as he can, burying his face back into her neck and licking the salt from her skin. Beth’s hands skate through his hair, down his back, not skittering or so much as pausing as she passes gently over his scars. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles after a moment of listening to her pulse thrum. He sweeps a hand up her side, chasing the deep inhales she’s taking. “Fuckin’... _fuck_ , girl, forget all that shit I talked ‘bout cell phones.”

A laugh punches out of her. “Think I forgot my own name, so you don’t gotta worry ‘bout that.”

And, honestly? Daryl’s been worried about a lot of shit before, but from his probably-broken toe down to layin’ up in bed with Beth, it doesn’t feel like he’s got much to sweat over these days.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, and tracks kisses up her throat ‘til he reaches her mouth. And there she is, smilin’ again. “Yeah, think I might be able to remind you a’that a few times, huh, Beth?”

“Oh, so _that’s_ it.” She giggles, and takes his mouth readily when he slicks another kiss across hers. “‘S pretty.”

Yeah, it sure the hell is. Pretty name for a pretty girl.

 _His_ girl.

The thought hits him right between the eyes, and he remembers what he said about wantin’ to kiss her all goddamn night — about how he _could_.

So, he does. 

* * *

**DARYL:** saw your friend amy at the gas station on my way home today

 **BETH:** Yeah?

 **DARYL:** yeah

the fuck she high-fivin me for?

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** I… don’t…… know………

 **DARYL:** girl what the hell yes u do

 **BETH:** Okay, I DO, but

/You/ don’t wanna know.

 **DARYL:** jesus christ

 **BETH:** :)

 **DARYL:** don’t gimme that shit

 **BETH:** Yeah, but when I give you shit, I usually get what I want. ;)

 **DARYL:** smartass

 **BETH:** That usually means I’m right and you just don’t wanna admit it.

 **DARYL:** means ur a smartass

 **BETH:** Yeah, yeah, I like you too, Daryl, jeez, you’re suffocating me.

 **DARYL:** gonna kick ur ass, is what i’m gonna do

 **BETH:** How ‘bout you spank it instead? :)

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Oh, here we go.

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

* * *

**BETH:** AMY

 **AMY:** :omoi?

 **BETH:** I can’t believe you actually high-fived him.

 **AMY:** LMAO

i couldn’t help it

i’m just

so proud of him :’)

 **BETH:** Oh, please. 

**AMY:** don’t act so surprised

i mean, do u even know me at all??

 **BETH:** Unfortunately I do.

 **AMY:** gOD no wonder mr. dixon wants to smack your ass so much you really do have an attitude problem

 **BETH:**!!!!!!!!!!

I’m never telling you anything ever again.

 **AMY:** don’t be so DRAMATIC

if you don’t tell me, then who’s gonna tell jimmy and subsequently ruin his life?

 **BETH:** NO ONE??

 **AMY:** oh. seriously? but i like ruining jimmy’s life

 **BETH:** WHY

 **AMY:** idk he’s so bland

i figure a little bit of trauma might give him a personality 

**BETH:** Stop telling Jimmy about my sex life!!!

 **AMY:** UGH you’re no fun

 **BETH:** Tell him about your own sex life!!

 **AMY:** umm mine’s not as good??

i keep accidentally going out with aspiring guitarists 

and tbh you can’t trust that old adage about how musicians are good with their hands, okay, you just can’t

they just…… strum

like, i’m pretty sure they all keep trying to play “wonderwall” on my vagina

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **AMY:** frankly it’s no wonder none of them have Made It Big like if u can’t finger someone then you really have no business being out in the world like that

 **AMY:** mr. dixon doesn’t have a guitar, does he?

 **BETH:** Sigh. No.

 **AMY:** see, your sex life is better than mine by default

 **BETH:** Even if I wanted to, I don’t even know how to begin to argue that. 

Good thing I don’t gotta. :)

 **AMY:** ugh you’re smiling

it’s disgusting i love it

 **BETH:** Great, now stop makin Daryl feel weird in public!!!

 **AMY:** oh he’s fine

he’s a GROWN MAN

as i’m sure u know ;)

 **BETH:** I DO know. Stop bein a freak.

 **AMY:** sure yeah //i’m// the freak

anyway totally unrelated but the next time ur daddy eats you out i’m buying him a beer

 **BETH:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** You know what? Fine.

Just

Fine

Whatever

 **AMY:** HA.

* * *

**BETH:** Amy wants to buy you a beer.

 **DARYL:** what the hell

no

 **BETH:** What, you don’t wanna free beer?

 **DARYL:** not from her i don’t

 **BETH:** Hey, she’s nice!

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **BETH:** Mostly!

 **DARYL:** goddammit

you really want me to go out with y’all?

 **BETH:** Yes, please. 

**DARYL:** fuckin know i can’t tell u no

 **BETH:** Yeah, I know, but it’s real nice to hear you say it.

 **DARYL:** really like ownin my ass, don’t you?

 **BETH:** Well, you like ownin mine, too, so it’s only fair.

 **DARYL:** guess so

 **DARYL:** alright christ fine

i’ll pick u up when i get off work

 **BETH:** :D

 **DARYL:** don’t u fuckin start with me

 **BETH:** :* 

**DARYL:** fuck’s that one mean?

 **BETH:** Means I’m kissin you.

That alright with you, Mr. Dixon?

 **DARYL:** _typing…_

 **DARYL:** uh

yeah

guess that one’s okay

 **BETH:** Ain’t you sweet. :* 

**DARYL:** smartass

 **BETH:** C:


End file.
